


Are you with me?

by Taliesin_niseilaT



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Jealousy, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Slut Shaming, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 04:00:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9699551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taliesin_niseilaT/pseuds/Taliesin_niseilaT
Summary: I just walked in on Allen making out with my goddamn doppelgänger. It would appear the other Julian now has his hands all over Barry and that just won’t do, because Barry’s mine.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheRedThread](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedThread/gifts).



> TheRedThread has *ideas*, folks. This is one of them.
> 
> Happy Valentine’s Day!

_Are you with me?_

 

‘What the _fuck_ is going on here?’ It’s supposed to be a question, but it comes out as a snarl. I just walked in on Allen making out with my goddamn doppelgänger. It would appear the other Julian – we’ve been calling him Albert – is a bit of a slut, who now has his hands all over Barry and that just won’t do. Because Barry’s mine. Not officially, no, but I’ve been feeling hopeful, what with him inviting me over to his flat for ‘Team Flash talk’ with no other members of Team Flash actually present. I wasn’t aware that _Albert_ was invited.

 

‘Julian,’ Barry gasps as Albert’s mouth works over his earlobe, ‘I can explain.’

‘Don’t bother,’ I snap, turning to walk away. ‘Wait.’ That’s my own voice, in a way, and it’s just too eerie. ‘What?’

Albert makes a show of looking me up and down. ‘Would you care to join us?’

‘What?’ Barry exclaims, at the same time I say, ‘Are you out of your mind?’ My eyes meet Barry’s. He’s beautiful, flushed and breathing hard just from kissing a man with my face. I’m probably a little in love with him. Albert has just decided to attach his mouth to Barry’s neck while fumbling with his zipper, and that’s it, I am done here. I march over and bat Albert’s hands away, snapping, ‘Move!’ and I catch the disgruntled look on his face from the corner of my eye, but then Barry’s mouth is on mine and I’m lost in the feeling. We kiss hungrily, my arms wrapping around his waist and his own fingers sliding over my back and tangling in my hair. Barry moans and I’m vaguely aware of a second set of hands occasionally bumping into mine as they roam over Barry’s back.

 

I pull off Barry’s shirt in one smooth movement, drinking in the sight before me even as Albert kisses his neck and Barry’s head falls back onto my double’s shoulder. I pull Barry closer to me so he’s pressed inbetween the two of us when I kiss him again and again. He reaches for my own shirt, makes a mess of unbuttoning it, and then Albert’s hands are reaching around him to help. _Fuck._ I’ve never had two sets of hands undressing me before.

 

The keening sound that falls from my own mouth once I’m skin to skin with Barry is downright embarrassing. He blushes as he bends his head down to nip at my collarbone. ‘ _God_ I love that. Barry. _Yes._ ’ I can hear Albert chuckle at the noises we make. Entitled bastard. Barry drags me through a short hallway to his bedroom and we crash down on the bed together, me falling on top of him and hastily groping for his zipper. From the corner of my eye I can see Albert saunter into the room and lean against the wall, casually observing the proceedings.

 

I need to get my hands on Barry right the hell now. He seems to have just remembered his powers, because suddenly he’s naked underneath me and I’m in nothing but my boxers. I kiss him again and tell him, ‘You can take those off too,’ and Barry laughs while he does so slowly. I glimpse Albert strutting over and settling himself on the bed comfortably, like he’s going to take a nap while we... – well, might as well give him a show if he’s gonna stick around anyway.

 

So I pull Barry up and ask him to kneel upright, facing Albert. He’s got that annoying smirk on his face, probably curious what I’ve come up with. I get in close behind Barry and suck a mark into the skin of his neck while touching every inch of his chest and back. He lets out a series of beautiful moans and switches to begging when my hand finally drops down to grip his cock. ‘Oh, oh, please, Julian, so good...’ I laugh, nipping at his ear as I stroke him experimentally, figuring out what works best. I accidentally lock eyes with Albert, who rises to the challenge he imagines in mine by sitting up and kissing Barry roughly before turning back to me.

 

‘You wanna bite him right here,’ Albert advises, slowly sliding a finger over the juncture between Barry’s neck and shoulder, ‘He’ll love it.’ Barry seems to tense expectantly at the suggestion. I hate the thought of Albert biting Barry even more than I hate to take his advice. And goddamnit, if Albert’s been there, I need to reclaim that spot, so I bend over Barry’s shoulder and bite down. The effect is instantaneous.

‘Fuck, Jules!’ Barry chokes out as he comes, spilling over my fingers. Albert is shooting me smug looks. Barry slumps in my arms and I gently pull him down next to me. Once he’s caught his breath, Barry says, ‘He never bit me there.’

I frown. ‘He must have done.’

‘Nope,’ Albert says with a grin.

‘Then how did you know?’ He laughs. ‘I have a Barry of my own.’

‘Too bloody weird,’ I mutter, ‘Anyway, if you’ve got a boyfriend, what are you doing with us?’ Albert crawls over and kisses me right on the mouth. It’s like kissing a mirror. He’s gutsy, I’ll give him that. Barry whimpers at the sight of us and Albert throws him a quick grin before saying, ‘If my Barry isn’t screwing at _least_ two guys at this very moment, I’ll be sorely disappointed.’

‘So you’re both total sluts?’ Albert pulls up an eyebrow. ‘You don’t know half the fun I’ve had being _a total slut._ ’ His hand reaches for me but I bat it away.

‘No,’ I say, ‘I don’t want you jerking me off. That’s just... wrong.’ He shrugs. ‘Fine, no problem. You know the great thing about sex with a speedster?’ Albert says, trailing his hands all over Barry until his cock twitches with renewed interest. ‘They’re always up for seconds.’

 

‘Turn over, Barry. Get on your hands and knees,’ Albert says and Barry is so obedient, submissive almost, I can’t help wanting to see more of him when he’s like this. Albert reaches for his discarded pants, pulling out a condom and some lube. He wastes no time slicking up two fingers and using them to get Barry ready. There’s another stab of jealousy in my chest and I need to get closer to Barry, close enough to press my forehead to his and meet his dark, lust-blown eyes.

 

‘You can’t fuck him,’ I say.

‘Is that so?’ Albert replies coolly, twisting his fingers inside of Barry, who groans into my mouth as I kiss him. ‘No. Because he’s mine.’ Albert laughs and for once manages not to sound mean about it when he says, ‘Fair enough. You can watch me fuck his mouth instead.’ I’m not too sure about that either because honestly I don’t want Albert anywhere near Barry. ‘Maybe you should just watch from the corner.’

Albert snorts, pushing another finger into Barry. ‘I don’t think so. Not when I’m doing all the work here.’ Barry whimpers, sounding completely wrecked, and manages to call us to order anyway. ‘Guys, is either of you going to do something or are you just going to argue all night?’

‘Manners, babe,’ Albert admonishes, ‘We’re in charge here.’ Barry blushes furiously when Albert calls him _babe._ I guess it beats _Allen_ as a term of endearment. Albert bends over and whispers in his ear, ‘Do you want to suck my dick, Barry?’ I’m really close to both of them now. I can’t get over how physically identical Albert and I are. The only difference is that I have stubble and he’s clean-shaven. Barry seems to prefer me, judging by the sounds he makes when we kiss. I wouldn’t have it any other way. ‘Yes,’ Barry pants in answer to Albert’s question, ‘Yes, I want to.’ Reluctantly, I crawl over to the back of the bed to give them some space. At least Albert’s sensible enough to use a condom. Just the thought that he might come in Barry’s mouth – I don’t think I could bear it. And sleeping around the way he apparently does, protection is no frivolous luxury.

 

‘Open up for me, babe.’

‘Fuck,’ I hiss, when Barry obediently opens his mouth to take Albert in. ‘Oh, you feel so good,’ Albert groans, ‘You won’t believe what you’ve been missing out on, Julian.’

‘Are you always such a dick?’

He actually thinks about it for half a minute, then says, ‘Pretty much, yeah.’ He loses himself in the moment and I feel like I’m watching _myself_ with Barry, it’s beyond weird.

 

Barry tries to take more of Albert in, but he starts gagging, his eyes watering. Albert pulls back to let him breathe. Barry’s pretty out of it right now. I can tell because the next thing out of his mouth is _my_ name.

‘ _Julian,_ ’ Barry grinds out, breathless, his eyes closed, ‘Julian. _More._ ’ Like it was me all along. Oh, shit. I rush over to him in an instant, barely noticing Albert taking a step back. I wrap my arms around Barry and kiss him hard, wiping away the tears on his cheeks. ‘I’m here, Barry, what do you need?’

‘You... both of you. Just – will you fuck me, Julian?’ I suck in my breath sharply before saying, ‘Oh, darling, I’d love to.’ Albert smiles and throws me a second condom before nudging me out of the way so he can get back to Barry’s sweet, sweet mouth. Shit, is this really happening? ‘Fuck, you’re just as good at that as my Barry,’ Albert grinds out. Apparently, yes, it is. I kneel behind Barry, using my fingers to check Albert’s prep work, but he’s been thorough.

 

Next thing I know, I’m finally pushing myself inside of Barry. He feels incredible, hot and tight and _oh god,_ how long has it even been since I had sex? It must’ve been before I met Barry because I haven’t been attracted to anyone else since. I can’t imagine what he must be feeling right now – the sensations of both of us fucking him at once. I might have fantasised about a scenario like this from time to time but the reality of it is overwhelming. I trail kisses down Barry’s back and whisper, ‘Mine,’ into his sweaty skin. Albert leans forward and without thinking, I reach for him and kiss him deeply. ‘Stop trying to stake a claim,’ he mutters when we part, ‘He’s yours, I get it.’ Barry hums in agreement when my fingers tighten on his hip. Moments later, Albert is coming, his eyes screwed shut as his hands keep a tight grip on Barry’s head. ‘So good for me,’ he says, breathing heavily. He pulls away from Barry’s mouth and collapses on the bed.

 

And I need it to be just the two of us now, especially when I hear the desperate sounds Barry makes for me. I withdraw my cock sharply and I think he’s about to get murderous at the thought of me withholding sex right now. He is actually prepared to beg at this point. ‘Julian, don’t stop, please...’ I reach for his shoulder to reposition him. ‘It’s okay, just... I wanna see you.’

Barry rolls over immediately, pulling me on top of him and I watch his face twist in ecstasy as I fill him up once more. ‘Yes, yes, Jules –’ I cut off his babbling by kissing him deeply, his tongue messily clashing with mine. I’m helpless against the pull of Barry’s body. How am I going to let him walk away from me after this? His hips stutter against the movement of my hand when I wrap it around his cock. It won’t be long now. ‘Barry,’ I gasp, ‘Fuck, Barry, I’m gonna –’ His eyes are screwed shut but he forces them open so he can look me dead in the eye when he whispers, ‘Come for me, love.’

 

_Love._

 

I’m lost in the moment, lost in Barry’s eyes, barely noticing him messily coming between our stomachs. I collapse on top of him and he lets out a surprised huff. ‘Julian,’ he says, ‘Shit. That was.’ I laugh, carefully pulling out of Barry and lying down next to him. ‘Yeah. It was.’

 

‘I presume I’m not invited to stick around and cuddle with you two?’ I glare at Albert one more time for good measure, then say, ‘Okay, you’ve had your fun. Now leave.’ Albert smirks, gathers his clothes and leaves with a cheerful, ‘Catch you later, boys!’ allowing me to focus all my attention on Barry, looking boneless and exhausted and completely blissed out. I’m threatening to slip away into sleep as well, but I need to make sure Barry’s okay first.

 

‘So,’ I say, stroking Barry’s bare shoulder, ‘Is this what you expected when you invited me over?’ He throws back his head, laughing. ‘Oh my god, Jules, I would have happily settled for a kiss.’ His eyes turn serious when he looks at me. ‘I was so sure you weren’t into me,’ he confesses, ‘and when Albert came in and just... pounced, I couldn’t resist.’ I press a kiss to his collarbone. ‘Do you want to go out with me sometime, Barry?’

‘Of course I do, you big goof,’ he says, kissing me once more before we both go to sleep.

 

Running into Albert at S.T.A.R. labs is of course inevitable. I can feel my face burning with the memory of what went down two days ago. ‘Hi,’ he smirks, ‘How are things with Barry?’

‘Fine.’ Albert keeps his eyes on mine, expectantly. Reluctantly I admit, ‘We have a date on Saturday.’ Albert laughs, delighted. ‘I knew it.’ I narrow my eyes suspiciously. ‘You had this planned all along, didn’t you?’

‘Maybe.’

‘You total –’

‘Oh, come on. Everyone could see you two mooning over each other. You needed a little push.’

‘I don’t believe this. Couldn’t you just tell us like a normal person?’

‘Where’s the fun in that?’ Albert winks and walks away.

 

God fucking damn him.


End file.
